Kill Legolas Vol 1
by Intouchable
Summary: A tous ceux qui ne supportent pas que Legolas soit méchant, passez votre chemin..Sinon ben...bonne lecture. Et laissez un p'tit commentaire!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Ha ha ha ! Me voici venir avec une nouvelle fic encore plus déjantée que la précédente. En fait c'est un mélange Kill Bill-Seigneur des anneaux ( oui oui moi aussi des fois je me demande où je vais les chercher mes idées). Donc pour ceux qui n'avaient pas aimé ma première fic réjouissez-vous celle- ci n'a rien à voir. Et pour ceux qui avaient aimé voici une nouvelle occasion de lire une autre histoire créée par mon cerveau de folle ! Et pour ceux aurait vu Kill Bill ne m'accusez pas tout de suite de paraphrase ce n'est que le début et de toute façon je changerais des trucs par la suite. Et on finit par ma citation préférée : dédicace à tous ceux qui aiment l'amour ! Gros bizous à tous !  
  
Il était une fois une jeune femme en robe de mariée. Elle était allongée sur le sol, maculée de sang. Sa respiration bruyante et saccadée emplissait la pièce et aucun autre bruit ne se faisait entendre. Et puis virent des bruits de pas, la démarche d'un homme, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'arrêta au-dessus d'elle et parla : « - Tu me trouve sadique ? » Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya le visage de la mariée. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle sentait sa dernière heure arriver et lui qui continuait : « - Eh bien je parie qu'on pourrait faire frire un œuf sur ton front... si on le voulait... Ecoute ma grande, j'espère que... même maintenant tu es bien consciente qu'il n'y a absolument rien de sadique dans mes actes... Avec les autres guignols peut-être, je ne dis pas... Pas avec toi. Non ma grande, là, maintenant, tel que tu me vois, je n'ai jamais été plus masochiste. -Legolas c'est ton bébé... » Il ne la laissa pas aller plus loin, il banda son arc et lui tira une flèche en pleine tête. 


	2. Deuxième victime

Chapitre 1 : 2ème victime  
  
Déjà un nouveau chapitre ? Deux dans une journée c'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup ! Je sais, je sais ma plume ne frôleras jamais le génie de Tarentino. J'en suis consciente mais bon je fais c'que j'peux. Alors clapet ! lol Sinon rien de neuf. Alors à ceux qui liront ma fic, je ne demanderai qu'une chose : est-ce que je dois la mettre PG-13 ou pas telle est la question. Gros bizous à tous et   
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
4 ans plus tard, Minas Tirith  
  
Un cheval approchait des portes de la cité. Le visage de son cavalier était caché  
  
par un casque. Peut-être souhaite-il garder son anonymat se disaient les gens  
  
alentours. Il monta rapidement les sept étages que la cité blanche comptaient. Il  
  
était surpris, depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas venu, plus précisément après le  
  
couronnement du Roi, tout avait été reconstruit. Arrivé en haut, il contempla  
  
l'étendue déserte sur laquelle avait eu lieu la grande bataille, celle qui avait  
  
permis aux personnages de cette histoire de se rencontrer. Il détourna les yeux. Il  
  
était temps de penser à ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il devait voir la Reine, en privé.  
  
Il parvint à ses appartements sans se faire repérer. Il avait l'habitude, il l'avait  
  
souvent fait. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voie, oh non, il ne le fallait pas. Sauf elle...  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, sans frapper. Elle était là, regardant par la fenêtre. Sentant sa  
  
présence elle se retourna :  
  
« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? »  
  
Sans un mot, le cavalier retira son casque et de longs cheveux bruns tombèrent  
  
en cascade sur ses épaules. Arwen la reconnut immédiatement. Car oui c'était  
  
une femme. La mariée comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Heureusement pour  
  
elle la Reine avait toujours une arme à portée de main, au cas où. Elles  
  
commencèrent à se battre. Tout se renversait sur leur passage. Leurs lames  
  
aiguisées entaillaient leurs chairs et le plaies ruisselaient de sang. Comme au  
  
bon vieux temps, pensaient-elles. Au bout d'un moment, elles se jaugèrent,  
  
attendant un geste, une attaque de l'autre. Puis quelqu'un frappa doucement à la  
  
porte et appela :  
  
« - Mère, mère ? Vous êtes là ? J'ai entendu du bruit. Puis-je entrer ? »  
  
Arwen lança un regard suppliant à la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Le petit  
  
entra et d'un commun accord elles mirent leurs armes derrière leur dos.  
  
Arwen : « - Mon chéri, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai entendu du bruit, mère. Mais... que s'est-il passé ici ?  
  
C'est un vilain oiseau. Il est entré par la fenêtre et il a tout  
  
saccagé. Mon cœur, je te présente une amie à moi, on se connaît depuis très  
  
longtemps.  
  
La mariée : - Bonjour moi c'est ??? et toi c'est comment ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon resta muet. Sa mère répondit à sa place :  
  
« - Il s'appelle Eldarion.  
  
- Quel âge tu as Eldarion ?  
  
Une fois de plus, il resta muet. Arwen commença à s'énerver :  
  
« - Eldarion, réponds à ??? !  
  
- J'ai quatre ans et demi.  
  
- Dis donc, tu parles bien pour un aussi jeune enfant. Et c'est drôle, c'est à peu  
  
près l'âge qu'auraient eu mes enfants.  
  
Allez, mon cœur, va dans ta chambre maintenant. ??? et moi avons  
  
des choses à nous dire...entre grandes personnes.  
  
- Mais mère...  
  
- Dans ta chambre tout de suite !  
  
Le petit s'enfuit effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état auparavant.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut parti les deux femmes se détendirent.  
  
Arwen : « - Je t'offre à boire ?  
  
- Volontiers.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- De l'eau ce sera parfait.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Elle lui servit un verre d'eau avec un cruche posée sur une table dans un des  
  
coins de la pièce.  
  
La mariée : « - J'espère qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée.   
  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? J'ai changé tu sais.  
  
En tout cas, ton humour, lui n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi  
  
désastreux.  
  
Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse et j'aimerai savoir si tu compte  
  
encore mettre la pagaille en présence de mon petit cœur.  
  
Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer sous les yeux  
  
de ton fils.  
  
- Ecoute je comprends que tu veuilles te venger mais...  
  
Me venger ? Non... Si je voulais vraiment me venger je devrai te  
  
tuer et puis tuer aussi Eldarion et pour finir ton cher mari.  
- Ne les touches pas.  
  
Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je vais te laisser une chance ordure.  
  
Quand veux-tu mourir ? Demain ? Ou dans deux jours peut-être ?  
  
- Ce soir ça te va traînée ?  
  
- Où tu voudras ordure !  
  
Dans le tombeau des grands rois, ce soir à 1h00. Il n'y a pas grand  
  
monde qui traîne là-bas à cette heure.  
  
- Donc que les morts soient nos juges dans cette épreuve.  
  
- Tu me fais rire traînée. Tu me fais vraiment trop rire ! »  
  
Et elle lui lança un couteau qui, malheureusement pour elle, passa quelques  
  
centimètres à la gauche de sa cible. Rapide comme l'éclair, la mariée pris sa  
  
propre lame, qui atterrit en plein dans la poitrine d'Arwen. L'elfe sentit le sang  
  
envahir sa bouche et couler par ses lèvres. Puis elle s'écroula, morte. La femme  
  
restante alla récupérer sa lame sans aucune once de remord dans le regard. C'est  
  
alors qu'elle vit le petit Eldarion regardant les yeux grands ouverts sa mère  
  
affalée sur le sol. Elle parla :  
  
Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça devant toi mais crois-moi, ta  
  
mère l'avait mérité. Quand tu seras grand, si tu ressens encore de la haine pour  
  
moi, tu me trouveras.  
  
Et elle partit. Elle remonta sur son cheval et sortit un petit parchemin ainsi  
  
qu'une plume et de l'encre qu'elle avait volé au château de sa poche. Sur la  
  
feuille il y avait écrit :  
  
LISTE DES CINQ A TUER  
  
Eowyn  
  
Arwen  
  
Thrandhuil  
  
Gandalf  
  
LEGOLAS  
  
Elle barra le nom d'Arwen et se mit en route, vers sa prochaine victime... 


	3. La mariée était en sang

Chapitre 2 : La mariée était en sang  
  
Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec ma sanglante fic (je confirme pour les âmes sensibles que dans ce chapitre ça ne s'arrange pas). J'ai galèré comme pas possible pour faire ce chapitre car manque de bol en terre du Milieu les téléphones portables, les voitures et les chaises roulantes n'existent pas. Et en plus je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment se passaient les mariages (dans cette fic j'ai fait comme si ça se passait comme de nos jours) donc j'ai fait de mon mieux quitte à vous entendre dire que ce n'est pas réaliste. Autre point important, vous avez du remarquer ( ou vous allez le faire) que les événements de cette fic ne sont pas dans l'ordre et que le chapitre précédent se trouve après celui-ci (je ne fais que suivre le même schéma que Kill Bill). Dernier point, dans le chap précédent le nom d'Eowyn était censé être barré de la liste, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi. Je crois que c'est tout. Je vous fais de gros bizoussss !!!  
  
La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid  
(vieux proverbe klingon)  
  
################################################################  
  
4 ans et demi plus tôt, environs proches de la Lothlorien  
  
L'elfe Injall se hâtait sur la large route qui menait à la chapelle. Il poussait son  
  
cheval au grand galop pour pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux la scène horrifiante  
  
que lui avait décrit le messager de son fils. Fils qui l'attendait à présent sur place.  
  
Il avait été chargé d'enquêter pour découvrir qui était les auteurs de ce bain de  
  
sang. Enfin, il arriva à destination et fut accueillit par son cadet :  
  
« - Salut, papa.  
  
- Bonjour fils, ça se présente comment ?  
  
- C'est une boucherie indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Mais viens voir par  
  
toi-même, tu comprendras mieux de quoi je parle. »  
  
Il le suivit et constata avec dégoût que son rejeton ne lui avait pas mentit. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la grande salle, ses pas résonnaient de la même manière  
  
que ceux de Legolas, quelques heures auparavant. Il parla :  
  
« - Eh bien, à vue de nez, je dirais que se sont des professionnels qui ont fait ça.  
  
Quatre ou cinq.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
  
- Il faut avoir des nerfs d'acier ce qui est rarement le cas des amateurs.  
  
- Ca pouvait être juste des orques isolés.  
  
Non, je ne crois pas. Car même si ce carnage pourrait être associé à une  
  
certaine folie meurtrière, il règne tout de même un souci de propreté. Ils n'en ont  
  
pas mis partout si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si j'avais l'esprit mal placé, je  
  
pourrais presque admirer le style.  
  
- En tous cas, ils devaient voir une objection à ce mariage.  
  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Combien de victimes ?  
  
Neuf. La mariée, le mari, les invités, le pasteur, la femme du pasteur...ils  
  
ont même tué l'elfe qui jouait de la harpe !  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, du travail d'affranchi.  
  
Injall continua à avancer et soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur la mariée.  
  
« - Ah pour être enceinte, elle est enceinte. Regardes-là, ce joli petit ange plein  
  
de sang. Il faut être malade pour mettre une flèche dans une si jolie tête.  
  
Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, son nom n'est mentionné nulle part. »  
  
Le vieil elfe s'apprêtait à répondre quand la jeune femme lui cracha en plein visage. Son fils, qui regardait ailleurs, n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
« - Fils ?  
  
- Oui papa ?  
  
- Vas chercher quelqu'un pour la soigner.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que cette femme est encore vivante. »  
  
1 mois plus tard, Lothlorien  
  
La mariée était allongée sur un lit. Elle était dans le coma. Ce jour-là elle reçut  
  
une visite assez inattendue. Ce jour-là, Dame Arwen vint avec la ferme intention  
  
de la tuer. Elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre et sortit d'une de ses poches une  
  
fiole de poison :  
  
« - Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment portée dans mon cœur. Pour dire la vérité  
  
j'ai même la haine contre toi. Mais j'ai quand même un certain respect pour toi.  
  
Mourir dans son sommeil, c'est un luxe qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde dans  
  
notre métier. Mais je te fais... ce cadeau. Tiens bois ça, avec les compliments de  
  
Gandalf.  
  
Elle déboucha la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
? : « - Stop !  
  
- Legolas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
  
- On dégage de là.  
  
- Mais laisses-moi au moins finir ce que...  
  
- J'ai dit : On dégage de là.  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que je trouve qu'on lui doit mieux que ça.  
  
- TU NE LUI DOIS RIEN !!!  
  
- Moins fort s'il te plait.  
  
- Tu ne lui dois rien !  
  
- Je peux dire quelque chose ?  
  
- Vas-y.  
  
Vous l'avez tous rouée de coups mais ça ne la pas tuée. Je lui ai tiré une  
  
flèche en pleine tête mais son cœur a continué de battre. On a fait subir  
  
beaucoup de choses à cette femme. Mais si elle se réveille un jour, on lui fera  
  
bien pire. Mais il y a une chose qu'on ne fera pas, c'est de se glisser dans sa  
  
chambre en pleine nuit comme des rats. Ce serais...nous rabaisser. Vous êtes  
  
d'accord Dame Arwen ?  
  
- Peut-être.  
  
- Peut-être ?  
  
- Non. Pas peut-être. Sûrement.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord, viens avec moi.  
  
- Pars devant, je te rejoins.  
  
- Ne fais pas de bêtises !  
  
Et il s'en alla.  
  
« - Ca te fait bien rire toi, hein ? Un conseil : si tu veux rester en vie, ne te  
  
réveilles jamais sale pute.  
  
Quatre ans plus tard, Lothlorien  
  
La mariée était toujours allongée sur le même lit et toujours dans le coma. Les  
  
elfes qui s'occupaient d'elle n'avaient plus trop d'espoir qu'elle se réveille un  
  
jour. Un moustique entra dans sa chambre et la piqua. Elle se redressa vivement.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre et elle se mit  
  
à pleurer :  
  
« - Noooooonnnnnnn !!! Mon bébé !!!!!! »  
  
Elle regarda les lignes de sa main :  
  
« - Quatre ans... »  
  
Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Elle chercha du regard un endroit où  
  
se cacher. Mais la chambre était nue mise à part une petite table. A quoi ça sert  
  
d'avoir des meubles dans la chambre d'une comateuse ? Elle décida donc de se  
  
remettre dans sa positon initiale. Juste à temps. Deux elfes entrèrent au même  
  
moment dans la pièce.  
  
« - La voilà.  
  
- Pas mal du tout.  
  
- Alors tu veux toujours la...  
  
- Et comment !  
  
- Paies-moi tout de suite.  
  
L'autre lui tendit un collier en or et en diamants. Il le prit et l'examina.  
  
« - D'accord. Je vais maintenant t'énoncer les règles à respecter.  
  
Règle n°1 : Pas de coups, quoi qu'il arrive. Il y a des moments où elle crache  
  
mais c'est une réaction normale alors même si elle le fait, tu ne la frappe pas.  
  
Règle n°2 : Pas de marque visible, suçons ou autres... Il ne faut pas qu'on sache  
  
ce que tu lui as fait, compris ?  
  
- Aucun problème.  
  
- Bien, alors amuses-toi bien ! Ah j'oubliais, des fois ça ne passe pas très bien  
  
alors n'hésite pas à te servir de ça. »  
  
Il montra une bouteille posée sur la table.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Je reviens dans une demi-heure. »  
  
L'elfe restant observa la jeune femme et dit :  
  
« - Toi, tu n'es pas la plus laide que j'aurais baisé aujourd'hui ! »  
  
Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et commença à l'embrasser. Elle lui coupa la  
  
langue avec ses dents. Il hurla puis s'évanouit de douleur. Elle le fit tomber du  
  
lit, puis essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle s'étala par terre. Ses jambes ne la  
  
portait plus. Paniquée, elle prit une dague dans la poche de l'elfe, rampa jusqu'à  
  
la porte et attendit le retour de l'autre elfe. Comme promis, il revint une demi-  
  
heure plus tard. Il frappa en criant :  
  
« - J'espère que tu as fini ! J'entre. »  
  
Il vit son ami allongé par terre , du sang sur sa tunique.  
  
« - Oh non. »  
  
La mariée lui trancha net les tendons du talon. Il tomba. Elle le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle referma violemment en  
  
hurlant :  
  
« - Où est Legolas ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. »  
  
Elle claqua la porte une deuxième fois.  
  
« - Où est Legolas ?  
  
- Je ne connais aucun Legolas.  
  
- Menteur ! »  
  
Elle claqua la porte une troisième fois et il s'évanouit à son tour. Elle décida que  
  
le plus urgent était d'aller dans une autre salle pour essayer de redonner vie à ses  
  
membres inférieurs. Elle tira le corps de l'elfe à l'intérieur de la chambre  
  
pensant ( à raison) que peu de monde viendrait là-bas de toute façon. Elle alla  
  
jusqu'à une pièce voisine en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. 


	4. Les origines d'Eowyn

Chapitre 3 : Les origines d'Eowyn  
  
Kikou !!! Je suis de retour de Corse ! Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus court que j'ai écrit ! Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, histoire de vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent !! LOL ! C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur Eowyn ! On connaît tous son histoire tragique avec fin heureuse genre conte de fée !! ( ce n'est pas méchant, c'est juste une constatation). Sinon pour celles et ceux qui attendent avec impatience le combat La Mariée-Eowyn, sachez que c'est dans deux chapitres ! Patience !! Sinon ben... com' dab' : bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : LA vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
  
La mariée arriva dans une pièce sombre. Elle s'assit, jambes allongées. Elle  
  
savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de remarcher mais elle y croyait. Elle se mit  
  
à pratiquer un exercice qu'elle avait appris longtemps auparavant :  
  
« - Bouges le gros orteil. »  
  
Aucune réaction.  
  
« - Bouges le gros orteil... Bouges le gros orteil... Bouges le gros orteil...  
  
Bouges le gros orteil. »  
  
Toujours rien.  
  
« - Bouges le gros orteil... Bouges le gros orteil... »  
  
Pendant que la jeune femme tentait de réveiller ses jambes endormies, elle  
  
revoyait les visages des salauds qui lui avaient fait ça et du fumier qui les  
  
dirigeait. Tous étaient membres au détachement inter-royaume des wargs  
  
assassines. Elle se disait que quand la chance favorise une chose aussi laide et  
  
violente que la vengeance, on y voyait non seulement une preuve que les Valars  
  
existent mais qu'on agit sous leur volonté. Alors qu'elle ignorait encore à peu  
  
près de ses ennemis, la première sur sa liste, Eowyn fut la plus facile à atteindre.  
  
En effet, quand on s'atèle à la dure tache de mener une double vie à la fois  
  
d'épouse exemplaire pour un prince et de reine du vice en Terre du Milieu, on se  
  
doit de prendre des risques. Eowyn file d'Eomund et de Théodwyn était née à  
  
Edoras. Elle fit connaissance avec la mort à 10 ans lorsqu'un cortège funèbre  
  
ramena son père mort tué par les orques. Ce fut un choc terrible pour sa mère  
  
qui succomba à son chagrin quelques mois plus tard. Ce jour là, pendant  
  
l'enterrement elle jura de se venger, de faire payer à ceux qui avaient assassiné  
  
ses parents. Elle fut adoptée par Théoden, son oncle, le frère de sa mère. Elle  
  
commença alors à s'entraîner au combat, comme un homme. Rapidement, elle  
  
devint une très bonne guerrière. Comme ces entraînements étaient vus d'un  
  
mauvais œil par son oncle, elle se fit plus discrète mais continua à se  
  
perfectionner dans l'ombre. Bientôt l'esprit de Théoden fut empoisonné par  
  
Saroumane aidé par le traître Grima langue-de-serpent. Elle dut s'occuper de lui  
  
à plein temps et n'eut presque plus de temps pour elle. A vingt-trois ans, elle  
  
croisa la route la communauté de l'anneau venue secourir son oncle ce qui  
  
changea dans sa vie. Tout d'abord, elle rencontra Aragorn, son premier amour  
  
qui malheureusement ne fut pas intéressé par elle. Mais surtout c'est là qu'elle  
  
vit pour la première fois Legolas, son futur mentor. Il remarqua ses capacités.  
  
Elle participa à la bataille des champs du Pelennor aux côtés des Rohirrims et  
  
tua de ses propres mains le roi sorcier d'Angmar, le souverain des Nazgûls. Aux  
  
maisons de guérisons, elle rencontra Faramir, dont elle tomba peu à peu  
  
amoureuse. Elle l'épousa peu après la montée sur le trône du Roi Elessar. La  
  
même année, Legolas reprit contact avec elle et lui proposa de travailler pour lui  
  
en tant que tueuse à gages. Avide d'aventure, elle accepta. Ce fut la dernière à  
  
entrer dans le détachement, déjà composé de Thranduil, de Gandalf, d'Arwen et  
  
de la Mariée. Elle suivit un entraînement spécial et devint l'une des meilleures  
  
tueuses du monde. Quelques mois plus tard, elle participa au massacre de neuf  
  
innocents, dont la fille de la Mariée. Mais c'est ce jour là qu'elle commis sa plus  
  
grosse erreur. En effet, c'est dix personnes et non neuf qu'elle aurait du tuer.  
  
Mais en attendant que la Mariée obtienne satisfaction, commençons par le  
  
commencement :  
  
« - Bouges le gros orteil. »  
  
Et son orteil bougea.  
  
« - Bien ! Voyons si les autres remuent maintenant. »  
  
13 heures plus tard.  
  
S'appuyant sur une chaise, elle se mit debout. Et fit un pas, puis un autre, puis  
  
un autre...Elle sortit doucement de la pièce et se dirigea vers son ancienne  
  
chambre. Elle déshabilla l'elfe et enfila ses vêtements. Elle déambula ensuite  
  
dans les couloirs pour trouver une sortie, craignant à chaque instant de se faire  
  
repérer. A plusieurs reprises cela faillit se produire mais elle évita le pire à  
  
chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur un long escalier qui serpentait  
  
parmi les arbres. Elle descendit. Arrivée en bas, elle entreprit de sortir de la cité  
  
elfique. Mais le plus dur fut de sortir de la forêt. Même si la Dame Galadriel  
  
était partie depuis un moment et que la guerre était terminée, il n'en restait pas  
  
moins que les elfes encore présents étaient toujours sur leurs gardes. La Mariée  
  
dut mettre toutes ses compétences à l'œuvre et mit plusieurs jours à atteindre  
  
son but. Une fois sur place, elle attendit et son attente fut récompensée. Elle vit  
  
arriver un cavalier. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, il  
  
était déjà mort. Elle monta alors sur son cheval et se dirigea vers Imladris, où  
  
elle avait quelqu'un à voir... 


	5. L'homme de Fondcombe

Chapitre 4 : L'homme de Fondcombe

Voilà !!! J'ai racheté un lecteur DVD donc j'ai pu voir Kill Bill et mettre la suite de ma fic ( genre la fille pas trop fière d'elle ! Lol !). Sinon miracle ! Il n'y a pas de sang dans ce chapitre ( Si si je vous assure pas une goutte). Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition avant (roulements de tambours...) le combat la Mariée-Eowyn. Et voui c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! Bon ben c'est tous et surtout n'oubliez pas : La vengeance est une forêt dans laquelle on peut facilement se perdre.

La mariée voyageait depuis des jours et toujours la même détermination dans

son regard. Elle n'allait pas très vite. De toute façon, elle n'était pas pressée.

Personne ne savait encore qu'elle était réveillée et quand bien même, le temps

que ça arrive aux oreilles de Legolas, elle aurait déjà fait au moins deux victimes.

Les intempéries qu'elles traversaient la ralentissait également dans son avancée.

Parfois, pour se donner du courage, elle se remémorait les paroles que lui

avaient dites son maître bien des années plus tôt : Pour un vrai guerrier, quand il

s'engage dans un combat, vaincre son ennemi doit être son seul souci. Réprime

toute émotion humaine, étouffe toute compassion... Tue quiconque te barrera la

route, fût-ce même un Valar. C'est le fondement même de l'art du combat.

Elle suivrait ces consignes, elle ne faillirait pas. Elle dut faire face à quelques

ennemis avant d'arriver à Fondcombe, comme par exemple des orques ou des

gobelins qui depuis la chute de Sauron parsemaient les Monts Brumeux. Elle

avait d'abord envisager de passer par la Moria mais elle s'était rappelé à temps

que les elfes en avait condamné l'entrée, afin d'enfermer à l'intérieur tout ce qui

s'y trouvait. A cette époque, elle avait trouvé que c'était une bonne initiative mais

à présent elle regrettait de ne pouvoir emprunter le raccourci des mines à cause

du blizzard incessant qui lui perforait les poumons. Son cheval étant mort

plusieurs jours auparavant, elle avait du continuer à pied. Enfin, au bout d'une

semaine de marche, elle arriva devant un immense désert apparemment infertile.

Mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cachée dans une des

profondes vallées de ce désert, se trouvait l'ancienne demeure d'Elrond,

Imladris, appelée dans le langage commun Fondcombe. Lorsqu'elle arriva en

vue de la ville elfique, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage. Elle adorait

cet endroit. Bien que les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient n'étaient pas forcément

parmi les meilleurs. Après réflexion, elle décida de ne pas passer par le chemin

principal ; on est jamais trop prudent. Elle emprunta petit sentier connu d'elle

seule et descendit furtivement le long de la pente escarpée. Une fois en bas, elle

se tapit derrière et buisson et regarda aux alentours pour voir si la voie était libre.

Elle l'était en effet. Et même on ne peut plus libre. Il n'y avait littéralement

personne ou presque. Elle s'avança à la rencontre d'un elfe isolé qui avait l'air

perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences mais celui-

ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air très dangereux. Et quand bien même, elle n'aurait

aucune difficulté à l'éliminer si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit. Il ne semblait

pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle l'interpella :

« - Excusez-moi. »

L'elfe s'arrêta, lança un regard vide dans sa direction puis reprit sa route comme

si elle n'existait pas.

« - Excusez-moi... »

Pas plus de réaction de la part de l'intéressé. Elle commença à s'énerver.

« - Excusez-moi !!!!! »

Cette fois il daigna tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« - Quelle raison avez-vous de m'importuner ainsi ?

- J'aurai voulu savoir s'il était possible de loger quelque part pour la nuit mais

il semblerait qu'à part vous, il n'a ait personne.

- Il est vrai que nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Enfin...Mon éthique

m'interdit de vous laisser dormir dehors. Venez donc chez moi, je vous offre le

gîte.

- Je n'osais pas vous le demander. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il arrivèrent bientôt à destination. C'était une grande

maison et pourtant douillette, la Mariée s'y sentait comme chez elle. Ils

arrivèrent dans la salle principale, vaste et chaleureuse. Elle nota l'évident

contraste entre cet intérieur et le dehors, vide. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et

s'assit à son tour. Il se releva aussitôt.

« - Pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Vous devez être affamée.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je peux attendre. »

Comme pour la contredire son ventre émit un grognement de protestation. L'elfe

la regarda amusé.

« - Vous n'êtes pas une très bonne menteuse ! Belwen !!! »

Bientôt, une femme elfe parut. Elle dévisagea la Mariée quelques secondes et

s'adressa à l'homme :

« - Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu préparer quelque chose à manger pour cette jeune femme et

également préparer une chambre, elle restera ici cette nuit.

- Bien sûr. Quel genre de nourriture désirez-vous ?

- Cela m'est égal, ce qui vous prendra le moins de temps. »

L'elfe regarda son mari et répondit tristement :

« - Oh vous savez... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pressés.

- Ce n'est pas dur de vivre seul ainsi ?

- On s'habitue mais nous préférons ne pas en parler...Patientez un peu, je vais

vous apporter de la nourriture.

- Merci. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de mets plus

appétissants les uns que les autres. La Mariée eut du mal à ne pas se jeter dessus

mais par politesse, elle préféra attendre. Entre temps, la femme s'était assise aux

côtés de son mari, celui-ci parla :

« - Servez-vous je vous en prie. Nous avons déjà dîné.

- Merci. »

Elle se servit puis prit la parole.

« - Cette cité est devenue bien triste. Il y manque les chants joyeux qu'il y avait

autrefois.

- Ce n'est donc pas votre première fois à Fondcombe ?

- Non, j'y suis déjà venue à maintes reprises.

- Curieux... Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu auparavant. Pourtant, j'ai

une très bonne mémoire des visages.

Vous n'étiez probablement pas présent lors de mes visites. De plus, je sais

très bien me fondre dans un décor.

- Mais que venez vous faire ici ? Je veux dire... Puisque vous semblez si bien

connaître cet endroit, vous deviez certainement savoir que la plupart d'entre

nous sont partis.

- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. A dire vrai,

je cherche quelqu'un.

- Un de vos amis ?

- Non.

- Pas un ami ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Vous connaissez son nom au moins ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle...Glorfindel. »

L'elfe et sa femme changèrent de couleur. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à

ça. Au bout d'un moment, il se risqua à dire quelque chose :

« - Et que lui voulez-vous à Glorfindel ?

- J'ai besoin d'une lame elfique.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai de la vermine à exterminer.

- Elle doit être grosse cette vermine pour avoir recours à Glorfindel.

- Très grosse. »

L'homme lui intima de le suivre d'un signe de tête. Ils montèrent les grands

escaliers puis pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce. Sur chacun des murs, il y avait

des étagères et sur chaque étagère une magnifique épée. La Mariée fit un tour,

puis s'arrêta. Elle tendit la main pour toucher une des armes mais suspendit son

geste. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et lui demanda :

« - Puis-je ?

- Vous pouvez. »

D'un geste lent, elle souleva l'épée et la sortit avec vigueur de son fourreau. Elle

fit quelques mouvements puis la tendit à son propriétaire qui la prit

précautionneusement en lui disant :

« - Vous qui avez l'air de connaître tant de choses, vous savez sûrement qu'il y

a longtemps que je ne fabrique plus d'instruments de mort semblables à celui-ci.

Je ne conserve cette collection que pour sa valeur esthétique et affective.

- Alors donnez-m'en un.

- Ils ne sont pas à vendre.

- Je n'ai pas dis vendez-moi, j'ai dis donnez-moi.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Parce que ma vermine a été formée à votre école. Et étant donné ce qu'elle

est devenue, je dirais que vous avez une grande part de responsabilité. »

L'elfe changea d'expression et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il écrivit : Legolas.

Puis il alla jusque à la porte, se retourna et dit :

« - Il me faudra au moins un mois pour forger cette lame. En attendant, vous

pouvez loger ici et en profiter pour vous exercer. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La

Mariée se déplaça vers la fenêtre puis avec sa manche, elle effaça le prénom de

celui qu'elle détestait tant. »

Un mois plus tard

Ils s'étaient réunis tous trois dans la salle aux épées. L'elfe examinait le fruit de

son travail, vérifiant si tout était bien aligné et si l'équilibre était parfait. Au bout

d'un moment, il soupira et remit l'épée dans son fourreau.

« - Voilà. J'ai achevé aujourd'hui ce que j'avais promis de ne plus faire, il y a

de cela deux siècles. Et de ce point de vue, j'ai réussi. C'est de loin la plus belle

lame que j'ai jamais forgée. Je l'ai fait parce que... Philosophiquement je

soutient votre quête. Il vous appartient aujourd'hui de la mener à bien. Guerrière

aux cheveux d'or, il est maintenant temps que nos routes se séparent. Allez.

- Merci. »


End file.
